barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Barneymiller123abc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Splish! Splash! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Huge barney fan (talk) 15:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Welcome to Barney Wiki. I'm PurpleDino101. I appreciate you trying to help me out with the editing, but why did you edit the "Barney Through the Years" page? I was only trying to quote how Barney's voice changed through the years. Just watch the YouTube video, "Barney Voice Comparisons", and maybe you see my point because that's where I got the idea. Thanks. 2:47, October 10, 2016 PurpleDino101 Thanks for the tip, and I'm always happy to help a friend. You know, maybe we can get together some time and chat. Does that sound alright? 9:19, October 11, 2016 PurpleDino101 Regarding Barney Throughthe Years Oh, COME ON!! Now, what's wrong? Why did you undo it THIS time? I was just adding a present picture with the front of his face. Please explain why you did because this is getting really annoying. Feb. 2, 2017 by PurpleDino101 Regarding Riff Trough The Years Hey man,Just as a head's up we appricate you thinking ahead for a "Riff Trough The Years" but the thing is we don't need one (At least not yet) Riff has always had the same costume and half of the things listed are things arn't really about the costume but more the character's progression If the show ever comes back and if they make a new Riff costume that's fine but for right now can we please let the orange bud-ity bud not have a "Trough The Years" page? Thanks =) Huge barney fan (talk) 04:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the "Live Chat" program Hey, it's me, PurpleDino101. I tried to start a live chat, but I'm not sure how to start a live chat with other users. Have you ever started a live chat? If so, how can I do it? No.Huge barney fan (talk) 18:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Barney Universal Studios Being Shut Down Hi Barneymiller123abc, unfortunately there is terrible news that has been announced. Universal Studios is planning to remove the "A Day in the Park with Barney" attraction to make space for "NintendoLand." Being that you are an active member of this Wiki. I would appreciate if you could help spread the word and so that people can sign this petition: Make Universal won't remove A Day at the park with Barney, or make a new one to help save the last remaining live Barney show in the world. We need a 100 signatures by tommorrow and I'm sure if every member of this Wiki supports, we may be able to save this attraction. Thank you. P.S. I also contacted one of the Admin's about this dilemma. BJtheDinosaur (talk) 01:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to be clear though that I didn't create the petition so I don't deserve credit. I'm just spreading the word. :) BJtheDinosaur (talk) 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Barney's Coming Back in 2017 I can't believe Barney's coming back in 2017! Hi Barneymiller123abc, How are you? I am good. I was wondering, can episode plots on the barney wiki be expanded to include everything that happens in the episode, or are only short versions of episodes allowed? PLEASE message me back. :-) Thank you Barney's Road Tunes Hey Barneymiller123abc, I just saw your custom album "Barney's Road Tunes" on your YouTube channel and it's really awesome! Your Barney voice sounds great, too! I'd suggest for you to audition to be the new Barney voice but I imagine they already have people casted for the reboot by now. But still, great work! ---BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan A reboot of "Barney & Friends" I can't believe a reboot of "Barney & Friends" is set to air in next year 2017! I don't think it'll be a "reboot" persay, but rather a revival. Either way, I'm glad the series is finally coming back. --LyrickStudiosFan93 (talk) 20:26, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, BM123, when do you think the Barney reboot will air because I'm just waiting and waiting. PurpleDino101, March 6, 2017 Edit for Numbers! Numbers! I loved your edit on Numbers! Numbers!. Thank you for working so hard. :-) Happy Birthday, Barney gallery I did it on that page but the images were to much so I thought of doing it on a separate page since they were to much. I thought of how the images should be instead of it being every shot I thought it would be best to do only certain angles from the camera. I would only do multiple if it was necessary and I'm trying not to go overboard like last time. Their shouldn't be a separate page like their are on other wikis. I_Helfrich/Kidsmtvslv The "season" category and the "generation" category on home video pages are purely subjective. We don't need so many categories on each page. Simplifying the number of categories keeps this wiki more organized. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 01:40, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Anwsering your question Barney Home Video is a brand peter name not a company The distrbuiters for a while were whoever owned the franchise (AKA Lyons,Lyrick,HIT) Huge barney fan (talk) 18:23, december 5, 2016 (UTC) Not really no (Also the introduction was done by wikia not me......It's automated to have admins welcome new members =) ) I have no idea..........I'll bring your question to SonicHOG =) Huge barney fan (talk) 22:48, december 5, 2016 (UTC) I didn't lock the articalHuge barney fan (talk) 22:25, december 5, 2016 (UTC) FYI #I am not locking all the pages. At one point, this wiki ballooned to over 4000 articles (half of which had little to no content). That is totally unacceptable, revealing that this wiki needs some basic restrictions. Even the gallery is a mess, with far too many pictures. #We can finally agree that "Barney Home Video" is not a company. So, how long was that "company" page up? Far too long. All I am asking is for some consistancy and structure to this wiki. Messing with the categories is the wrong way to accomplish this goal. #The generation/era pages are gone, so why does the category still exist? The category is unofficial and ambiguous. I've mentioned this many times; and sorry to say, we should not be categorizing anything by generation. Fan talk is oppionated, which is fine. However, this wiki is an encylopedia of Barney information, ie factual information. The pages on this wiki should reflect this. #Only the episodes, songs and characters should have a "season" category, with some restrictions. ##The song must have been written during the production of the season. ###''The Rainbow Song is a Season 1 song, ''Castles So High is not ##The character must have appeared during the season. ###''Stephen'' is a Season 4 character, Miss Kepler ''is not. #Home videos should not have the season category as it is still too ambiguous. I've already listed examples prior. #I thought adding "runtime" to the Home Video template was a great addition. The distributor is superfluous information. As for the production company, very few videos were produced by other companies. Thus, making it useless information. #Feedback is important. However, without getting any feedback, I assume that other users are fine with these changes. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 04:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism is getting out of control It's no use, the vandalism attacks has gone this far enough on this wiki and the requests to becoming an admin isn't working well since the recent admin comes here rarely. I was thinking about doing community consensus to gain these rights for promotion of new admins to cleanup any future vandalism on the Barney wiki and keep it maintained. I've made a blog of it here. Regarding S'mores It's on there..........Under Barney's Beach Party ;) (Any rename and/or rerelease unless if it's a episode video with 2 or more episodes get's removed from the list since their virtually the same thing) Also I deeply aplogize for not getting rid of that error on Season 13 I'll get to it when I can I've just been busy with proecting a bunch of articals (I've been meaning to correct a few videos/episodes...There's alot of errors regarding writers (For example Stephen White is credited for writing "You Can Be Anything" on the artical When it was actually Mark S Bernthal) =) Huge barney fan (talk) 16:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi, should we have a page with transcripts of fundings that aired before and after the show during the original PBS run? Barney's Animal ABCs Hey Barneymiller123abc, since your an admin I just want to tell you an error I found on the page for Animal ABCs. For Over in the Meadow it says the clip is from Ducks and Fish which it wasn't even in the episode. It should be changed to Hearing. Can you please fix that? :) --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan I'm sorry for upload this image for this wiki. You think you can delete it. Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Mixedtrafficengine98Mixedtrafficengine98 (talk) 01:00, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Alert: Humv0098 Just a little alert that a user named Humv0098 has vandazling pages. Could you please block him to infinite? --Rodney16 (talk) 23:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Drendermen79 vandalized a page. Can you block him for 3 days? Alex31505 (talk) 16:15, December 4, 2016 (UTC) How did you managed to get to my skype account????????????? >:( Hi, I'm trying to create a template page for Barney Cartoons Through the years but I can't figured it out. Please help me. Nick Question Hey. I have a question about the article "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits": Should it be known as "Barney's Favourite Hits Musical Celebration" or should we keep the title "Barney & Friends Favourite Hits"? --Rodney16 (talk) 22:00, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::So does that mean it's time to protect the page since the article is finished? --Rodney16 (talk) 15:50, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Photo to add into the "Campfire Sing-Along" article Hey, just scanned this photo of the original cover of "Campfire Sing-Along" last year. Hope you can add that in. Link: latest (1268×2264) --Rodney16 (talk) 15:59, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Custom Barney Wiki When you're done reading this, please click on the link. Hi! This is PurpleDino101. How are you? I need some help editing custombarney.wiki.com . Im trying to make episodes for a fan-made series called Barney & Dora the Explorer, and I don't know if I can do it all on my own. Could you please help make episodes or at least give me some ideas for valuble life lessons for episodes? Thank you. '' '' BTW, Are you a guy or gal? It really doesn't matter much to me, but I just want to know. Thanks for the help and advice. Though, there's just a few problems with the Crossover that another user thought of in contrast to the one I had in mind: *I'm confused about the airdates between Barney's series and Dora's series. *I'm not sure how this series should start; I've different ideas, but I'm not sure which is right. *There aren't many Mexican songs on Barney. What should I do? Feb. 7, 2017 by PurpleDino101 Jacobmills Incase you haven't double checked before unblocking, has been putting incorrect information on articles and unnecessarily moving pages such as "Kids for Character" that debuted in 1996 and not in 2006. If you can, could you take action against him for this type of nonsense?Muzzarino 03:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You know since I'm not an administrator on this wiki anymore, but if I still was an administrator, I probably wouldn't give Jacobmills815 or Hannahlovebarneyandfriends another chance. I'm not saying that to brag, I just said that to give the administrators a helpful advice. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Baby bop Through the Years Why did you remove the 1993 Baby bop costume? Even though they look about the same, there IS a difference in color and ear angle. I don't get it. You've already added two more pictures, so what am I supposed to do? PurpleDino101 9:49 March 16, 2017 1992 The 1992 page is a mess mostly because of the changes I made regarding the images I had to reupload. Can you fix Growing by adding either these two images. I Need Your Help Hey, it's me, PurpleDino101. I really need you this time!!!! "Hugebarneyfan" is roaming around keeping people from editing pages. How can I change the protection back to the way it was? This dude is really getting on my nerves---he even blocked "Barney Through the Years", and I was just about to edit that page. >:( PurpleDino101 Hey, I've got an idea, dude! I'll try requesting, but if that doesn't work we'll work on the Through the Years pages on Custom Barney Wiki instead. I'll your help with the templates and stuff, too. What do you say? PurpleDino101 5/12/17 Learn and Play with Barney Could this help? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAcmgrjBLlI --Rodney16 (talk) 15:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Barney doll in Barney's Musical Castle Hey. Did you had to check this out yet? It's an image from the stage show "Barney's Musical Castle" and believe me, they used a Barney doll in the Sandbox. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHL774-E5fw --Rodney16 (talk) 21:24, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I think both would be nice. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:21, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Posting images on phone or tablet...�� I need your help in figuring out how to put images on wiki with a phone or tablet. Message; Thomas The Tank Engin Fan 1946 01:54, June 11, 2017 (UTC)Hi thanks for the message. I want to say thank you for the message you sent me about lyrick studios. If you have any questions, please talk to me. I have a bad feeling... Hey. Um... if I were you as a administrator (which I should've '''NEVER' snapped at people back then) I wouldn't give Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends another chance on this wikia. I'm not saying this to brag, it's my opinion and probably given the administrators some advice. Also, PurpleDinoDude101 asked SonicHOG if he can adopt this wiki by adopting some rules and making sure that nobody vandalizes this wikia. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:16, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :What makes me think that Hannah is gonna return? Well, she keeps undoing my edits harassing by saying "Stop this!" or "Stop it!" to me like she's kinda bossy. And saying "I'm sorry" to me to many times? You only say "I'm sorry" once, not like every time. Like Mikey on facebook said "It's not OK to make a mistake and say "I'm sorry" too many times.". So what I would've done was I would've changed Hannah's blocking from 1 year, to permanent. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:24, June 20, 2017 (UTC) About the Barney Reboot I saw your Barney podcast involving the reboot, the Raptors, Barney's Greatest Hits, AMA, and his 25th Anniversary:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8wteiDFx0g but I'm still anxious to know how this reboot will go and when (exactly) it will air. By the way, "Playground Fun" is just a bunch of old S7-8 episodes wrapped up in one. If you ever find out, could you let me know, please, buddy? You're a pretty good MC. And THANK YOU for understanding how I feel for Barney. I know how you feel, because I've had to tell some of my peers the EXACT SAME thing. And it's like people only think of I Love You when they think of the poor guy, you know. PurpleDino101 6/16/17 Albert Vinh Can you do something with this user? In the past he has vandalizing song lyrics in the articles. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:52, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Things to add to More Barney Songs Hey Barneymiller123abc, I got a few questions about the page for More Barney Songs. First, do you think we should add Adam Brown in the additional costume performers section since he was BJ in E-I-E-I-O? And second, I noticed in the end credits for the video that Baby Bop's name was misspelled as Baby Bob, but near the very end of the credits. Could you please add that too? Thanks :) --BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan Prudence's Big Pink Piece Of Sh*t I know I'm not an administrator anymore due to me snapping at people from the past, I would give a troll a warning, and if they keep vandalizing some articles, they will be infinite blocked. Oh and one more advice and that is to EVERY administrator on here, or any other wikia sites: Don't feed to the trolls. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:20, July 16, 2017 (UTC)